


When in Rome

by simplytheroses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Italy, M/M, Pre-Slash, all fluff, based off of a prompt, didn’t turn out as good as i’d hoped but oh well, just read it, magnus only has one line, the premise is cute, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheroses/pseuds/simplytheroses
Summary: He pieced three things together very quickly.1. This man looked very similar to the statue next to him.2. This man was the statue next to him.3. This man was no longer a statue.Despite all of this, only three words found their way out of Alec’s mouth.“That was graceful.”





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this writing prompt from @writing.prompt.s on instagram:  
> “There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumor surrounding the statues that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. naturally, it becomes the perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand...”

Italy had been good to them.

 

It was warm, and it was joyous, and it was exactly what both Alec and Isabelle had decided was necessary. After too many consecutive hectic days at the law firm, Izzy had huffed and put her foot down. 

 

_ “That’s it! This place is driving me absolutely crazy, I need a damn vacation. Alec, you want to come with me?” _

 

_ “Is that even a question?” _

 

So here they were. 

 

“Alright Iz, what’s first on today’s itinerary?” Alec looked outside the hotel restaurant’s window. It was warm out, and an abundance of both citizens and tourists littered the sidewalk. “It’s a beautiful day, I think we should do something outside, if you don’t mind.”

 

Isabelle took swallowed her bite of eggs and replied. “Lucky for you, brother, my plans today involve an outdoor statue and lots of pizza.”

 

“Great, sounds good to me,” he smiled and turned back to the meal in front of him.

 

\------

 

“So where exactly are we going?”

 

Isabelle glanced at her map and continued walking, “There’s a statue about a mile from here. It’s newer, and its recently gained quite a bit of popularity.”

 

Alec hummed thoughtfully, nodding. “Because it’s new?”

 

“Well, yes, but there’s also a story, legend, whatever you want to call it, that explains the creation of the statue.”

 

He peeked at the map. “Do tell.”

 

“Okay,” she chuckled, “to keep it short, a man was desperate to find his soulmate. He went to a witch, asking for help to find the one he was meant to be with. According to the tale, he asked for help one too many times, and the witch was fed up.”

 

Alec let out a low whistle. “So she turned the poor guy into a statue?”

 

“Mhm, pretty much. But here’s the kicker! The witch basically told him that the only thing to turn him back into a human is touching the hand of his soulmate.”

 

“So if you think about it, the witch actually  _ is  _ helping him find his soulmate, just a little...unconventionally.”

 

Izzy nodded, looking over to him. “Basically.”

 

“I can see how that could be a great tourist photo op.”

 

\------

 

“Alright, Iz! Smile!” Alec was on one knee with his camera pointed towards Izzy and the statue, sporting an ear splitting grin of his own.

 

“Wait, take a few more! Let me do a funny pose, one second.”

 

Alec just chuckled. “Izzy, people are waiting and you still have to take one of me, come on.”

 

They switched places, Isabelle taking the camera and kneeling on her jacket. 

 

As Alec grabbed the statue’s hand, many things happened all at once.

 

“Alec, I think this is videoing? How do I work this damn camera?”

 

“Here, let me help y-”

 

“OH SHIT!”

 

Alec stopped speaking to turn towards the interruption, only to find the interruption was  _ up _ . With a large shadow looming over him and getting larger by the second, he instinctively threw his arms out and caught an extremely attractive man.

 

He pieced three things together very quickly.

 

  1. This man looked very similar to the statue next to him.
  2. This man _was_ the statue next to him.
  3. This man was _no longer a statue._



 

Despite  _ all _ of this, only three words found their way out of Alec’s mouth.

 

“That was graceful.”

 

With the man still in his arms, Alec turns toward his sister.

 

With eyes and mouth open wide, she stands up and steps forward, holding the camera toward Alec.

 

“I got all of that on video.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! this fic didn’t really turn out as good as i wanted it to, but it was pretty different fro many things i’ve ever written! please, if you feel so obligated, do leave comment and kudos <3


End file.
